


Soulmates -- A Merthur Story

by C_Jade_72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Camelot, M/M, Magic, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Jade_72/pseuds/C_Jade_72
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, once anyone turns 18 they gain a soulmate mark.Many people search for their soulmates and it takes up all their thoughts.Will our main characters find their soulmates?Will they live happily ever after?(p.s Arthur is still a prince but there are Knights like Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival because I think it will add more story😊 I just entirely rewrote the first chapter so it is mainly Arthur and Merlin meeting.)
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	1. ••||~HOW IT BEGAN~||••

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have rewritten the entire first chapter. Now it includes Merlin's first day in Camelot. I have changed how they meet a bit so it isn't exactly the same as the TV show.
> 
> So if you have already read it you might want to read it again as the whole chapter is no longer the same :)

•••|||HOW IT BEGAN|||•••

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far aw-- oh wait wrong story. Ah yes I remember now this is a story of romance, adventure and of course magic. There will be challenges but will everyone be able to live happily ever after in the end?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A long time ago there was a young sorcerer who was a hopeless romantic. Everytime she saw two people holding hands, courting and sharing the occasional stolen kiss in the street, it brought a joyful smile to her face. She could feel air shift around them and made anyone nearby subconsciously happier.

Their love was sweet but she felt so sorry for the people who couldn't find their soulmate. There had to be soulmate out there for everyone but no one believed her. Some people thought that no one would ever love them and it broke her heart.  
For the next 45 years she improved her magic and set about creating a curse that, when you turned 18, you would get a 'soulmate mark'.

Soulmate marks look just like a tattoo but they are a combination of symbols which represent you and your soulmate. Therefore you and your destined lover have matching marks. Although you share the same mark, the location of each person's mark is unique.

After a while people started to realise that these soulmate marks were genuinely reliable and now people will often go out and hunt for their one true love. Most are successful.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Anyway on with the tale...

In a land of myth, and a time of magic. The destiny of a great kingdom, rests on the shoulder's of a young boy.  
His name....  
Merlin.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

|~~ Merlin POV ~~|

"MERLIN!" ughh, really when will the royal prat learn to do stuff his self.  
Don't get me wrong, he is a lot kinder then any other lords, princes or even kings and sometimes I do think he cares about me but maybe it's just out of duty not friendship?  
One day he will run a whole kingdom so he does need to learn to look after himself more. Not that I will ever leave his side though.

Anyway I better go see what he wants. The sooner I finish the sooner I can go and look for my soulmate or perhaps continue to fulfill my 'destiny'. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~1 year ago~  
"Mother does it hurt?" I asked looking towards the woman who raised me.  
Today was the night before my 18th birthday and I'm preparing himself to get my soulmate mark.  
"No dear it just tingles a bit," replied my mother, "are you excited?"  
"Extremely! I have been looking forward to this moment since I was 13. I hope they like me. What if they find out I have magic and hate me? What if they hate magic? What if they hurt people? What if they tell me they don't love me? What if I don't love them? What if they think I'm disgusting? What if they are too good for me? What if they're a girl? Mother you know I don't like girls that way. What if I have to fall in love with one? What if-" I ramble.

"Merlin calm down, sweetheart. If they hated you for you then they couldn't possibly be your soulmate. If they were a girl then you wouldn't be able to love them romantically therefore they couldn't be your soulmate either. Your soulmate is perfect in your eyes and you are perfect in theirs. Overall, no matter if one of you doesn't want to, you will love eachother forever, even if you fall out you will forgive and re-unit always. So dear, don't worry." Mother reassures.  
She always knows how to cheer me up.  
"What if I can't find them?" I can't help to began again.  
"Merlin, dear, just breathe. I am sure you will. Even if it takes a while, you will. I know you won't give up."

Suddenly my neck startes to tingle just as my mother described. After 30 minutes it stops and I dart across to the mirror.

Looking in the mirror I see my new tattoo. It is an astounding, beautiful crown surround by magnificent, golden swirls. There is a very distinctive red glow outlining the crown. A very distinctive CAMELOT red 'glow'. 

Oh no. No, no, no. It can't be. Not Camelot. Camelot, really. They have banned magic. Sorcerers are burned without trial. May I repeat BURNED! Brutally burned at the stake. Put to death just for a false thought about magic and one asinego.  
My soulmate ,who probably lives in CAMELOT, knows I have magic! The beautiful golden swirls clearly reference my magic and as my love lives in Camelot they almost definitely have been taught to hate it! I wish there was a spell to stop all my thoughts or maybe I should go and find a dragon and just let myself burn now as I will definitely burn in Camelot. I have too many thoughts flying around in my head that I can't concentrate on one. I collapse onto the ground hugging my knees to my chest. My mother had tactfully left the room a few minutes prior, leaving me to process the thoughts pounding against my skull.

Yes I know it's stupid to go to Camelot but I need to find my soulmate and hopefully man of my dreams. I know the risk of being a sorcerer let alone a warlock in Camelot but I want to find the one who I love and who loves my in return.

So who could it be? I think that because of the crown then they will most likely live in the upper town surrounding the castle or be a servant in the castle. There is even a chance that they could be a low ranking noble! They could be a knight and I hope that if they are then they aren't arrogant like some rumours suggest. What if they are the King's Ward Morgana? Or maybe even the prince himself? Nah as if, the prince and the King's ward were almost definitely eachother's soulmates.  
Although he loved the idea of being soulmate to the rumoured gorgeous blonde prince. I laughed at the idea and shrugged it off. It was a propsterus thought the Prince's soulmate was probably a nobleman's elegant daughter with riches and lots of land.

So my soulmate has to be one of the servants or one of the kinghts I conclude. 

~4 days later~

Wow. I am in awe. Camelot is magnificent. I want to explore everywhere!  
There are more stalls than I can count surrounding me. There are fine silks and wines, so many delicious foods and lots of jewellery but what interests me most are the book and writing supplies. So many different ink colours! I only have one, black, but as soon as I find a job here then I am definitely coming back to this stall.  
I have a few coins in a small leather pouch tied securely around my waist and I decide books are more important to me at the moment.  
There are books about nature and wildlife, about history and great battles along with a range of other topics.  
I choose one written all in Latin and one all about medical herbs. If I am going to live with the court physician then the latter might come in useful.  
I have always been interested in Latin and I am fluent in reading it. An injured traveler came and stayed in Ealdor once who began to teach me it and after he left I continued my study of the language with help from my magic of course.

I slide my coins to the stall owner and give an appreciative nod before heading closer towards the huge castle.  
I don't think I will ever be able to find my way around I observe as I ask a guard for directions to the physician's chambers and head down a white stone corridor.

As soon as I enter my soon to be home, my eyes swivel around in circles trying to take in all the papers, books and medicines in the average sized room. Again I am in awe of Camelot. I have never seen this much stuff in one place in my life.  
"Hello? Umm...Gaius?" I called searching for my mother's friend.  
As I walked further into the room I spotted a man who I can only assume to be Gaius stood on a sort of balcony above me. He turns around to face my a bit too quickly and looses his balance.  
My eyes glow gold as he falls, slowing time. I desperately search for something for him to land on.  
A bed is lying in the corner so I move it with my mind to where the older man is due to collapse in a matter of moments.

Oh thank goodness, I saved him. 

oh sugar. oh no. I did not just do that! Oh Merlin you IDIOT! The last thing mother said to you was to hide your gift, not go around being oblivious to the fatal dangers of using it in Camelot! I have been here for an hour at most and I have already sealed my fate and imminent death.

I am doomed.

"What the...? What did you just do?" Gaius questioned accusingly.  
"Ummm..." Quick think of a good lie!  
"Tell me!"  
"Well, uh I- I have no idea what happened." I answer as I mentally face-palm myself for telling such an obvious lie.  
"If anyone had seen that..."  
"Oh no no, that was nothing to do with me." I might as well be locking myself in the dungeons.  
"I know what it was. I just want to know where you learnt how to do it."  
"No where!"  
"So how is it that you know how to do magic?'

I continue to deny his claims before giving in and telling him that I was born with magic hoping that he won't send me to the King. I also tell him that Hunith sent me and then he figures out who I am and takes me towards the back off his chambers into a smaller room. This room is my new home!  
It is much bigger than my room in Ealdor and has lots of room for the books and art supplies that I am yet to buy.

I think Gaius is ok with my magic and I am confident that my secret is safe with him.

Night soon engulfs Camelot in its cold grasp and I fall into a peaceful sleep dreaming about what tomorrow could bring.

Stretching and yawning I enter the main room and eat breakfast with Gaius. After he unexpectedly tested my magic and I vaguely answer a few questions, he giving me two concoctions to deliver before I head back out into Camelot.  
After I asked a guard for directions, I manage to find my way to the two rooms.  
One feels a bit off but it must just be the array of perfumes set out on the dressing table.

Finally I can go back outside to the city and the new atmosphere. Ok now I can start finding my soulmate but there are so many people. I think this might take longer than I thought. Maybe a month or two I thought, I think I might need a year or more to find my love. Ealdor didn't have nearly as many inhabitants.  
I round a corner where the street opens up into a larger courtyard.  
So these are the famous Knights of Camelot. On a patch of grass there are a group of tired looking men obviously almost finished a full training session.  
I begin to scan the group looking for anyone likely to be my soulmate. A feel an attraction to a few of them. As I continue to stare at the group, an arrow flies towards my head disorienting me. As I move to dodge out of its path, I fall sideways onto the grass.  
"Ouch" I mutter under my breath as I rub my injured head.  
"Are you okay? I apologise, it's the Knights first time training with bows and arrows. They aren't very good at hitting the targets yet." I hear smooth, glorious voice say to me. I look up in search of the voice's owner and see blonde man dressed fully in shining armour with a hand held out towards me.  
"Um- yeah I'm alright thank you " I answer whilst he helped me up.  
"Have we met before?" He asks.  
"No, I just moved here from Ealdor." I reply.  
"Ah Cenrid's kingdom, right? You seem familiar... There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on. Anyway, my name's Arthur."  
"I'm Merlin nice to meet you." In the distance I spot some towns people setting up some sort of bonfire. "Arthur, what's that in aid of?" I ask the Knight.  
"Oh it's for the execution. My father believes that all sorcerers are evil. He thinks that they should all be executed." Arthur replies.  
"Well I don't agree with him. People should be free to be themselves." I say.  
"Yeah I feel the same. He is trying to force his beliefs onto me but I don't want to have innocent people executed."  
"Your father seems like a muttonhead to me."  
"Careful Merlin that sounded a lot like treason."  
"Wait.. do you mean... Your Arthur.... Arthur Pendragon."  
"Last time I checked, yes" he said smugly.  
"Oh shut up, you clotpole"  
"That isn't even a real word!"  
"I said it is so it is"  
"MER-LIN"  
"Ok alright, my lord"  
"Oh do shut up. Well, as pleasant as this has been I better get back to training with these incompetent Knights. Farewell Merlin."  
"Goodbye Arthur." I say cheerfully. Woah did I just meet the prince?! He was actually really kind. I thought he would be stuck up and follow in the footsteps of the King. I thought for a moment there was a chance that he might be my soulmate but then I learnt who he was.

Oh my gosh... He supports magic! He will be King one day! He can change the law get the view of magic to not be one of evil! I have hope and I might finally be able to be myself around others.

I need to remember to talk to some of the Knights as well as a servant who came to Gaius chambers yesterday to see if any of them are my soulmate. That is the main reason I came here in the first place. I that is unsuccessful then I guess I will just have to meet more people. I have only been in Camelot for 22hrs.

After spending a full day spent exploring Camelot and avoiding the execution, I return to see Gaius and learn that there is a great feast tonight. I was excited at first thinking that I would get to have fun before Gaius reminds me that I am (unofficially) a servant so I will have to behave as such.  
Well it could help with my soulmate search. It could still be fun. I've never been to any sort of party before while living in Ealdor. 

About 3 hours later, I am stood by the enormous banquet table listening to a peculiar woman sing. Something seems odd about her...  
Oh of course magic. I look around and everyone is falling asleep. Danger. Rapidly, I cover my ears and my mind starts searching the room for ways to stop her.  
She approaches Arthur.  
She raises a dagger.  
She aims her arm...  
CRASH!!  
I drop a chandelier on her head.  
Phew that was close, she was only trying to kill Arthur... Oh she must be the mother of the man who was executed. I heard she made a huge scene saying 'an eye for an eye, a son for a son' so she must want to kill the King's son for revenge! Everyone is beginning to wake up and thankfully no-one has noticed that I was still awake. Phew.  
Oh no she isn't dead. I celebrated too soon. A dagger flies through the air aimed straight for Arthur's heart. I slow time and race towards the prince as fast as I can. Grabbing him by the solders I pull him out of the way just in time for the dagger to fly past and hit his chair. That was close!

The entire room turns to look at me. Gaius has a look of pride. Gwen (a severing girl I met in the town) has a flirtatious smile on her lips, which is making me feel a bit uncomfortable. The King has a look of confusion and Prince Arthur has a grateful look and something else that I can't quite place as he stares me in the eyes.

The King offers me a reward but I refused. Him being the King forces it upon me anyway. A spot as Arthur's manservant. I guess it can't be that bad, can it? 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~Present Day~  
I often think back to that day, yes I do miss my mother but I had more adventure and fun that one day then I had ever had previously and I still want to find the one whose soul is intertwined with my own. What if they are Gerald. Umm maybe not. Maybe they are Pet---

"MER-LIN!!" Oh I almost forgot! Arthur needs me, again. I dash off to his chambers shaking the thoughts of my soulmate from my mind.


	2. ••||~AN INTREST IN MAGIC~||••

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets his soulmate mark and we learn a bit about his childhood.

|~~ Arthur's POV ~~|  
Why is Merlin never around when I need him? Lazy Merlin with his little neckerchief and his beautiful hair and shining ey-- WAIT no what!? I wasn't thinking that. No somebody must have put something in my wine this morning. He's my friend and he has a soulmate of his own who I know he will have an unwavering loyalty to. It just seems like him.

I often think about my soulmate. By now I have figured I'll never meet them. I mean they would have to be more stupid than anyone I know to decide to come to Camelot. I mean if Merlin had magic even he would know not to come here. I guess I'm destined to be alone.  
I got my mark about 2 years ago, obviously the crown and Camelot red symbolises me so the golden swirls must represented him or her. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~2 years ago~  
"Gaius! My wrist feels weird? It's like this tingling feeling!" I call it to Gaius once I had reached his chambers.  
Today, is the night before my 18th birthday and I'm going to finally get my soulmate mark. I don't know much about them but I think this feeling in my wrist might be to do with it.  
My father doesn't like soulmate marks because they are magic and he has tried to change the law to ban people from don't anything to do with them. The council didn't agree and when he did change the law there was an uproar among our people. All the farmers went on strike and people refused to work. We had no new clothes, no food, no new weapons and eventually no servants. My father had to remove to ban and then everyone went back to normal again. I was only 6 years of age at the time and I don't remember much. The one thing that I can remember is when I snuck out each day and played with the village children in the fields, playing tag and pretending to be Knights. We had hardly any servant so there was no one to stop me. Those are some of my happiest memories. 

"Come sit, Arthur." I heard, Gaius's voice pulling me from my thoughts.  
I sit on the patient bed and Gaius roll up my sleeve. We both look down at my wrist and there was the beginning of a drawing there.  
"Yes, just as I thought," Gaius says "is just your soulmate mark. Don't worry it'll be over in half an hour."  
I grimace at the thought of this lasting half an hour but I begin to feel really excited. What will it be? How will I cover it? This is a peice of my lovers soul permanently etched into my skin and my one way to find them.

Gaius was the one who first explained soulmate marks to me. My father - as to be expected - doesn't do heart to hearts or talks to me about personal matters. Also, as I mentioned before, he despises the marks. I think he and my mother were soulmates and her death ripped out his heart and filled the hole with a cruel, icy rock of hatred.

After half an hour had come to pass, the tingling finally stopped.  
Gaius came over to me from the other side of the room where he had been sorting bottles and sat to my left. I slowly peered down at my arm with anticipation. 

It was breath taking and I couldn't tear my eyes away. The crown on my wrist looked very grand but what caught my eye the most were the ravishing swirls almost glowing on my skin. Instantly, l knew my soulmate was a sorcerer and I didn't care. If I'm honest I was over-joyed. Magic had always interested me and I have always wanted to learn more about it. My father has tried to shield me from it and it's "evils" but I have helped a few sorcerers escape the castle dungeons and always escort them all the way to the edge of the forest. 

After the immediate excitement, I realise where I am. Camelot... My soulmate will never come here. Ughh. Why does my father manage to always ruin my life? It's his singular beliefs that are stopping me from meeting the person who would have been the most important to me.

As if sensing I am upset, Gaius puts an arm around me in a hug. A prince usually never shows weakness or emotion however I can't help but collapse into his embrace.  
"Arthur, it's going to be alright. Not all sorcerers are evil. I'm sure that your soulmate will be kind." Gaius tells me.  
"I know, Gaius. That's not what I'm worried about. I am not my father. I like magic it's wonderful, beautiful and can do magnificent things." I reply hurriedly.  
"Then why are you upset, Arthur?"  
"Well-- umm... I - I'm scared Gaius... I'm scared that I will never meet them. I'm scared of what my father will do to me when he sees my mark but most of all I am terrified that they will come and look for me. If they come to Camelot then they will be putting their life in danger. My father will--" I spoke, all my problems spilling out.  
"Arthur! You know I would never usually interrupt you but this one time I will. I know a few people in the market who sell leather bracelets to hide soulmate marks and I will speak to the King about the privacy of soul marks. I'm sure he will listen to me eventually, therefore he won't have to see it. I also know that sorcerers are generally smart people and I doubt one would willingly come to Camelot. Arthur I think there is something you forget, once day you will be King. When that day comes you are free to change the law and your soulmate will be able to find you. It is destiny for us all to meet our soulmates one day."  
We sit in silence as I process what skilled Physician just told me.  
"Thank you Gaius. You are quite wise."

Gaius has always been kind. He is the one I turn to with any problem and he treats me like a normal person rather than a Prince. For that I will be forever grateful, I don't believe in me being called any of my titles. It makes me seem superior to everyone else and I don't like that.

After thanking Gaius again I leave his chambers and head to my own. Now with my mind at ease I fall into a peaceful sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~ Present Day ~

I know a lot of people want their soulmate to be a certain gender but I don't mind. I mean I have found women attractive before but I have caught myself admiring men many more times.  
I can't tell my father because I fear that he - and the kingdom - will never accept me, especially as I am to be King eventually and produce an heir.

What if they are a dragon lord? That would be so cool! Although they are more likely to be a druid. I shouldn't really know as much as I do about magic users but I have always been interested in them since I was a little boy. On the occasions I was able to escape my Nursery Maid, I would hide deep in the archive library and on the very bottom shelves is the darkest corner were a small collection of books hidden away. After a few pages I had realised that they were about the history of magic.  
I had spent days reading them as a child and I know them almost word for word.  
I don't want to learn any spells that would be to difficult to hide from my father but I do know a lot about every other aspect. During council meeting I have to pretend not to know much about magic and leave that down to Gaius. I do need to keep up appearances if it ever came down to it then I would give away my cover to save the people of Camelot. They have to come first. Luckily I haven't had to do that yet.

So anyway back to my soulmate. It is extremely unlikely that my soulmate is a Dragonlord. There is only one left and he is about the same age as my father. I mean perhaps he could have a child who would inherit his power but I wouldn't be surprised if they were killed by my father. So they could be someone from a village just learning a bit of magic to make their daily life better but I think they are most likely to be a druid. I think this because my mark has the image of magic for this person which leads me to believe it is a big part of their life. Our soulmate marks show well... our soul so that's why I think they are a druid.

What worries me is that my father sends patrols to destroy druid camps. What if he kills my soulmate? What if my father sends me to their druid camp to destroy it and then my soulmate hates me? I stand no chance of meeting them, why would a druid ever trust a Pendragon?

I just want to meet them and be able to hold them in my arms, comfort them when they're sad and make them feel safe. I want to be the cause of their laughter and the reason they smile. I want.. no need to be with them. I crave that sort of love in my life.

One day I will find them I promise myself that I will and I won't give up.

My soulmate mark is on my right wrist so I always wear a leather band on my arm. Once Merlin asked me why I never take it off and I told him the truth. I don't know why I told him. I feel like I can trust him and tell him anything. I guess I feel safe, he is rather loyal 

Anyway, he told me his was hidden under his neckerchief. I didn't ask to see it because most people don't want to share their's.  
I'd be fine showing mine to Merlin. He would probably be able to help me find my soulmate and he is my best and only friend (not that I would tell him) but I didn't want to pressure him into showing me his.

Now what was I doing before? Ah yes I have some more chores for my manservant.  
"MER-LIN!!" I shout from my chambers shaking the thoughts of my soulmate out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished his chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> Any feedback welcome 😊  
> Thanks


	3. ••||~START OF THE TROUBLE~||••

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares to head out for the villages.
> 
> (In this story all of the Knights are from Noble families except Lancelot who Merlin and Arthur lied about to get Uther to agree to his Knighthood)

~~ Merlin's POV ~~

I reached Arthur's chambers and walked right in.

"You called, Sire."  
"Merlin," Arthur replied with a tight lipped grin, "are you ever going to learn to knock and can you stop calling me sire? It's awfully dull and it makes me seem much more important than I want to be."  
"Well you did call me so why would I need to knock, Arthur?" I reply with extra emphasis on his name.

"MER-LIN!" 

"Alright ok," I said after dodging a goblet which the clotpole threw at my head, "I'll try to remember."  
"I need you to prepare the horses."  
"Where are we going this time?"  
"As of my father's orders, I'm taking some of the Knights to patrol the lower towns for bandits. Apparently they have been making regular raids." Arthur replied as he rose from his chair.  
"When do we leave, Arthur?"  
"After the Council meeting with my father. Although, Merlin, you need to be careful. Everyone knows how useless you are at fighting and your seemingly lacking knowledge of self preservation but I think there's magic being used in these raids and we've all seen how dangerous sorcerery can be."   
"I always am careful!" I reply and begin to walk to the door.  
Wait, why does he think magic is involved? How would be even know if it was being used? I thought he had no knowledge of magic. It could be classed as treason and against his own father, would he really do that?  
He must just be speculating. The crimes committed are cruel and he had been taught since birth that sorcerers are cruel. Arthur must be making a connection between two acts of "evil" and assume the only people who are "evil" enough to steal from and hurt all these villages the way that they have must be sorcerers. 

Even though that thought makes my heart ache a little, it is the only answer. He doesn't believe magic is good. It's the King's fault really but Arthur won't accept the good in magic for a long time.

When we met, I thought he might like magic but I'm not so sure these days. He doesn't speak out against his father and he never goes against the punishments given to the sorcerers. Well at least when I'm there. Yes, maybe he's "helping from the shadows" or something but he's been taught and made to hate magic so why wouldn't he? 

Right? You know what! I'll just ask why he thinks there are sorcerers raiding the villages.

"Arthur?" I ask turning back to face the prince.  
"Yes, Merlin? I thought you were leaving to let me continue my planning in peace," returns the blonde.  
"Well umm... I'm just wondering how or ..well... why do you think that magic was the cause of the raids?"   
I turn to look at Arthur and for a second I swear I see a look of panic on his face but his expression turns immediately neutral, so fast that I don't know if I imagined the panicked look.

"Oh uh... I- I just... w- well ...you know"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~~ Arthur's POV ~~

Oh no. I've messed up! I thought warning him to be careful would be a good idea. Now look what I've done! I just gave myself away. People aren't supposed to have any knowledge about magic other than "it's evil" and it's against the law. Especially me. I'm the crown Prince and heir to the throne. What would people think if I went against my own father's laws? 

What is Merlin going to think? What does he think about magic? What if he thinks I'm evil because I study it? What if he thinks I'm disgusting? What if he tells my father? 

Ok just calm down. Breathe. Ok, now think! I can't tell Merlin about my interest in magic. At least not until I know his thoughts about it so what do I say instead?   
I could make up a lie? Something like... Gaius told me! oh, but then Merlin would ask Gaius about it and that would make them both suspicious. So... So... So.... OH I KNOW!

"Merlin, I am the crown prince of Camelot, I don't have to answer to the likes of you!" 

Perfect he can't get around that now can he! Ok perhaps it is a bit harsh but he knows I don't mean it to be and it's the only way to stop him asking questions until I know his opinions on magic.   
That was some brilliant fast thinking. 

"But Arth--"  
"Merlin I thought you were leaving." I interupt swiftly. So I was wrong maybe he can try and get around it. Why is he so stubborn?   
It's better than him being a boot licker and he isn't boring (a bit like George with his brass jokes). He is the best and most interesting manservant that I've ever had before, not that I would tell him. 

My only issue is that he seems to spend a lot of time in the tavern but I have never even once seen him drunk. It is rather suspicious but I think that he actually spends that time with his soulmate.  
That's the reason why I don't go and find him whenever Gauis says he is in the tavern. I don't want to force him to not spend time with his lover.   
Maybe he thinks I will laugh at him for wanting to visit them but if I had found my soulmate I would never want to leave their side. Not even for a minute.  
He hasn't admitted to finding his soulmate but I can't see many other reasons for him to mysteriously disappear A LOT of the time.

I bet he misses her on hunting trips and quests. I've not asked about his soulmate because there must be a reason why he hasn't felt comfortable telling me. If or when he does tell me I would like to meet them. See if they can actually get Merlin to do what his is told. I doubt it though.

As I continue to think about Merlin's possible soulmate an unease sets upon me. I don't know why but the thought of his soulmate makes me feel weird. Maybe it's because there is someone else that Merlin is loyal to, probably more than me. Maybe it's because he has a reason to leave. Like what if he has children someday and he decides to leave Camelot or resign from his position as my manservant?  
Or maybe it's because of some deeper feeling that I buried inside myself on the day we met.

I'm glad he's left at last. Usually I like having him around. One of the reasons being that he doesn't treat me like Prince Arthur Of Camelot, he treats me like Arthur the ordinary boy whose just hiding behind a mask.

I hope he forgets what I said but I have a feeling he isn't going to let it go. As I said STUBBORN. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Finally, it's time to leave for the villages. After the council meeting with my father, I've learnt that twelve settlements have been attacked and the people are starving. Of course my father is more worried about having to cut back taxes than than the people's happiness. 

He is the cruel one here.

When I am king I am going to put the people first no matter what. Camelot is nothing without our people and we are as much their servants as they are ours.

I continue as fast as I can without appearing to be in a rush (prince's don't rush anywhere unless in life threatening circumstances) outside to the awaiting horses. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

~~ Merlin POV ~~

I soon as I leave Arthur's chambers, I press my ear to the door. All of the castle guards know I do this so they just give me a nod and stifle a laugh as they walk past.  
When I was in the room he was sat at his desk but now I can hear the sound of his boots pacing back and forth.  
He always paces when he's stressed. It is rather suspicious with him just casually mentioning dangerous magic.

I need to figure that out. 

Why is he pacing??!!

I don't think holding my ear against his door is going to help. Imagine what would happen if Arthur suddenly walked out or if Uther decided to pay a visit. I need to get on with my jobs.  
The best part, we are going out hunting for bandits again. yay.... Maybe even magical bandits. Double yay.... Why is it always bandits? I'm probably going to have to save Arthur's arse again. Not that he doesn't have a nice arse...   
WAIT, WHAT? I did NOT just think that. He is the prince of Camelot. No. I don't like him like that. I can't deny that he is attractive but I can't like him like that. I would never be allowed and it is unreasonable. He has his own soulmate to find, Merlin and you have yours so to find so pull yourself together!! But I don't like him anyway so why do I care?  
Somehow I'm rambling in my own head?

Well better start my chores and stop these ridiculous thoughts before we have to go out into the cold, bitter wilderness.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The horses are all packed up and now I'm waiting for Arthur and the Knights to arrive. Seriously do none of them have any sense of time. The sooner we leave the sooner we can put an end to the suffering and also the sooner we can return home. 

I can finally see some of the Knights and I double check we have everything before turning to greet them.

Gwaine approaches the horses first and claps a hand on my back in a friendly greeting.  
"Arthur making you risk your life again, Merlin?" The drunk says with a grin.  
"You know the lot of you wouldn't last a day in the forest without me. I mean who would cook your stew and if it was left down to you, you would have lost half the horses before even reaching the first village." I answer him.

Glancing towards him I see the guilty look on his face as he knows it's true.

Percival is the next one I greet. We exchange smiles and he thanks me for preparing his horse. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Gwaine glancing at Percival every other second. I suspect they are soulmates.  
Although, Gwaine wants to appear not tied down and "free to do whatever" I think he secretly wants a relationship. Someone he can rely on and someone to truly love. I can't be the only one to see the way he stares are Percival!   
Last week, Gwaine got another wound from his latest bar fight. Gauis was busy working on a remedy for the one of the villagers so I offered to bandage it for him. This resulted in me seeing his soulmate mark. It was a tankard of ale - quite obvious for Gwaine really - and the symbol for strength joined next to it. Immediately, I knew who his destined lover was. Percy. 

Lancelot comes over with one of his charming smiles. He is of my closest friends and I have to admit is very attractive but I know he isn't my soulmate. I mean he's the only one that knows about my magic and the only one to know I would rather fall in love a man than a woman and I thought he might have been my soulmate for a while.  
I only know that he isn't because I've seen his mark.  
It's a beautiful purple rose wrapped around a Camelot sword.   
As I said about Gwaine's mark, it's really clear who it references. Not only do they stare longing at eachother when they think no one is watching, but the purple of the rose is the exact same shade as most of Gwen's dresses. She makes them all herself and likes the purple material the most.

Lance continues to his horse with a nod to me, knowing that I understand he is grateful for me getting everything ready.

"Hi, Merlin!" Elyan smiles and greets me cheerfully. Honestly, I have no idea who Elyan's soulmate is. I haven't seen his soulmate mark so I have no hints or clues to help me.   
If Elyan sees me carrying water or armour or whatever else Arthur makes me carry, he always helps. I think it's because he understands the most.  
Him and Gwen lost their parents when they were younger and had to survive on their own for a long time so he gets the difficultly of the boring daily tasks. He helps whenever he can.  
Gwen and Elyan's parents were nobles but lost everything in a disastrous fire, including their lives. Elyan became a blacksmith and Gwen became a seamstress. They stuck together throughout it all and if they didn't have eachother I honestly don't think they would have survived.  
It took a bit of convincing from Arthur, but eventually Uther let Elyan become a Knight because he was technically part of a noble family. 

I return his smile and see four knights stride over and clamber upon their horses. Uther chose them to make the traveling group up to ten people, plus me. Well once Arthur and Leon arrive.   
Of course the four knights that Uther chose have to be the rudest in the castle. They suck up to Uther but are cruel to everyone else. They are the bullies of the castle. They never apologise and always treat the servants badly.  
I can tell they want to say some rude comment or trip me up and just as I think they are about to ...

I hear the most familiar laugh ringing from behind me. The sound warms my heart. I don't know why but it always cheers me up. Turning, I spot a golden head of hair gleaming in the sunlight. Arthur and Leon are walking towards the horses, deep in conversation. Thank Camelot that Arthur got here. The "we are better than everyone" Knights know not to do anything in front of him.

I can tell Leon is trying to distract Arthur from the problems in the villages. They have known eachother almost their whole lives and Leon knows that Arthur gets stressed when people's lives are at risk. Especially this many people. I think Leon and I are the ones who know Arthur the best, without his princely mask.   
Leon nods in my direction - like some of the others did - before mounting his horse.

Arthur comes over and pats me on the back like he always does before a 'quest'.  
"Not forgotten your cushioned saddle have you Merlin? Don't want your little bottom to be sore do we?" He says sarcastically with a smirk on his face.  
"Not all of us have as big padded behinds as you, sire." I answer with a smirk playing on my own lips.  
I hear a few of the Knights suppress a laugh. And I count it as a victory.  
"Merlin?"   
"Shut up?"  
"Good your learning." He finishes before smiling and getting on his horse. 

Quickly, I swing my body forward onto my own horse and Arthur leads the group towards the gates.

Well off we go.  
On another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey👋, if you have any feedback - good or bad - then please leave a comment with any improvements/suggestions and ways to continue the story.  
> I also posted this on Wattpad so you might have seen it there too. I will post again once I have a new chapter written.
> 
> I hope you have liked it so far!  
> (I have finished rewriting this chapter and have started work on the next)


End file.
